


Engraved Hearts

by orphan_account



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: How long will "death do us part" last? What will happen when Hillary's World comes crashing down, will Bill be able to fix what he's done? Is it too late? Keep Reading to find out!((Updates Every Other Day.))((Mostly fiction))





	1. Dove of Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there something Hillary hasn't told Bill, that will determine future events? I mean, come on... We all have our secrets...Guess what today is? If you guessed Bill and Hillary's second anniversary, you got it! Did Bill truly remember? Or is he out and about, up to no good? What does Hillary have in store for the special occasion? Keep reading to find out soon.
> 
> Here is a pictue of their living room couches:  
> http://images2.imgix.net/p4dbimg/1126/images/1122front_0411.jpg?trim=color&fit=fill&bg=FFFFFF&w=1024&h=768

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is finally complete!

   Hillary had woken up to an empty bed, she rolled over, and fell off of Bill's end, which was no longer warm, which meant he had been gone for a while. She got ready for a morning shower, and gathered her clothes for the day. When she got out, she dressed in a white knee lentgh, off shoulder dress that hugged her figure along with some white pumps, and a pearl necklace Bill had given her on their 1'st annivesary.

   Then she went to sit outside, with a warm cup of tea, as she looked out of the balcony, she could see the garden. She finished about half of her tea, when a white dove flew past her, then came back. It was then, when all of a sudden she remembered, it was her 2nd anniversary with Bill. Hillary was a little flustered, and set her glass of tea on a small white table, as she made her way back inside, to get changed for the occasion. She wanted to make the night special for Bill, she had some news that she had been meaning to tell him, but never got the chance. She threw on some nice lingerie, that bill had picked out for her a couple of months ago, along with a nice dress tht went down to her ankles, but hung to every curve.

    Just then, she heard the door open, it was a secret service agent that had brought in a guest, one of Hillary's close friends in fact, Sarah Palin. She had come to congratulate Hillary on making it his far in her marriage. Sarah had brought a gift with her, she handed a box shaped gift box to Hillary, she knew she would like it. Hillary openned the gift bag, and se it down onto the kitchen table, as she reaced in, and began to find the gift. It was a book she had seen in an online book store, and added to her wishlist, it was called, "The Lily of the Shattered Sky". It was about a young girl, whom had been kidnapped by one of her closest family members, and held at randsom for one million dollars, she was an unpopular girl, whom considered herself a nerd, since reading was her thing. Hillary let out a loud shriek, as she gentky hugged the book, before throwing Sarah a bear hug, she always knew Hillary so well. She thanked Sarah, and placed the book at the very top of her bedroom book shelf. Sarah had also left another present for Hillary, on her bed, she would thank her later. Sarah had to leave for a therapy session, but said her goodbyes, and went on her way.

      There was a loud knock at the door, along with loud foot steps, who could it be? Hillary anxiously openned the door, hoping it was the love of her life, she desperately needed to feel his warmth. Just her luck, it was Bill, whom had a band of secret service agents behind him, some carrying gifts, and others playing instraments, as they made their way into the main room of the house, Bill made the big finish with his Sax. As the song had finished, Bill had put his Saxophone into its case, and cleaned off a bit of fresh prespiration from his forehead, as he caught his breath. He swooped Hillary into his big manly arms, and kissed her deeply, that was the hint for the agents to leave the room, as they did. 

  As the kiss began to peacefully fade, Bill smiled, helping her stand up-right, as he had just swept her off of her feet, quite literally, and began to pour his heart out from deep within, "Oh, my dear sweet dove of love, we have been apart for too long. It was worth it, I promise my love." Bill said as he smiled, he loved it when he left Hillary speechless in a good manner. She just stood there blushing in his arms, as she took everything in, a wave of tears hit her, and she went to sit down on the living room couch, because her knees felt weak. Bill followed her, as he pulled out a hankerchief to wipe her teas gently, Hillary could no longer keep it a secret, she held Bill close, and whispered into his ear gently, "Bill, please promise me you won't get upset, i just wanted to be sure, but um.. I'm pregnant." Bill looked down at her, and gently pulled her into a kiss, he had known the whole time. She had been so emotional, hungry, and clingy, plus he knew Hillary, and things had been a bit too different. "Congratulations Beautiful mama, I can't wait to be a daddy to our wonderful bundle of joy. I want you to drop all of your insecurities now Hillary, from now on, only think positive, okay? Because I've heard stress is bad for the baby, as well as the mama, and I want you both healthy." Hillary shook her head "yes," as she let out a deep yawn, Bill knew just what she needed.

    Bill picked up, and carried his wife to their bedroom, and gently layed her down on the bed, as he got her favorite foot lotion out of the restroom, "A Thousand Roses," and removed her shoes, he began to rub her feet, eventually massaging them gently with some of the lotion. He had put her to sleep, and wrapped the blanket around her, as he found the thermostat, and set it to her favorite temprature, "68 degrees F" it read. Bill made sure to lock all of the doors and windows, before turning out the lights, and geting into bed, to spoon his wife.

_**The Next Morning** _

   Hillary had woken up early, as usual, around five o'clock am, Bill had his arms wrapped around her swollen belly. She had to go to the restroom, but she didn't want to move at the same time. She was due in four months, already five months along, and she barely showed. She has had a couple of miscarriages in her past, even after the usual two month mark, seven to be exact. She had always wanted a big family, but she was blessed to have whatever she got. She layed in bed, her mind wondered in total bliss. Until she felt a sharp kick in her lower stomach, that woke Bill up, she began to sit up, so she could go to the restroom. "Okay baby, I'm going," she said, as she gently rubbed he belly. Hillary could swear the baby was going to be the world's best soccer player.

          While Hillary was in the restroom, Bill decided to throw their clothes together for a shower, along with their bathrobes. Then he decided to get started on breakfast, her usual favorite, strawberry pancakes wih maple syrup, and granilla mixed banana yogurt, with a warm glass of tea. Once he was done, he decided to gather her gifts into the restroom, from the day before, he had bought her some materniy items, baby clothes, and stuff for the new baby, because he knew she was pregnant from the begining. Thank goodness the morning sickness only lasted the first three weeks, her natural glow was more glowier than usual, her tenderness was only the first two months, and she was always in a "stay in the bed" kind of mood. Hillary had finished her morning routine, and got ready for her shower, she waned to shower alone, because she didn't want Bill to see her stretch marks. Bill loved her every curve, edge, and mark, but he respected her privacy, and gave Hillary some space. When Hillary had gotten out of the shower, Bill handed her a plate of food, along with her now-cooled tea. He gave her a warm kiss on her lips, and headed off to the shower. 

   Hillary had started eating her breakfast, of which her, and baby both enjoyed very much, the baby would soften kicks when she ate food it enjoyed. She loved to feel evry flutter, kick, and girgle her baby made from within her, it gave her a big sense of hope. She had told herself that no matter what the baby was, boy or girl, she would love it either way. As Hillary had started to finish her breakfast, she realized that she hadn't even opened her presents. She wanted to wait for Bill to get out of the shower before she had opened any of them. So, she washed all of the remaining dishes, and planned a day filled with professional photography, seeing as she had only a few pregnancy pictures with Bill, but it was before she thought he knew. She pulled out a note pad from one of the kitchen drawers, as well as a pen. Then she had begun writingdown the backgrounds she wanted for the photos. She had chosen a floral background, along with a plain dark blue one, and a baby blue one with butterflies.

   Bill smiled as he watched his elegant wife, from the doorway of their bedroom, he loved the way her colorful Festival Angel Sleeve Floral Babydoll Hippie Blouse made her breasts look, and the way her blue jeans hugged her luxurious thighs. He couldn't help but notice how hard he was all of a sudden, he didn't want to ruin his new dress pants, and underwear. Hillar looked over to see her husband watching her, like a puppy waiting for its owner to throw a ball for it. She felt a little wet down under, she hadn't seen Bill dressed like he was in a little while, besides the day before. Hillary thought the baby was asleep because she couldn't feel kicking, it had only been a couple of minutes, so she didn't worry much. She was raging with lust, she wanted to rip Bill's pants to shreds, she wanted so bad to feel his warm lips against her bare flesh. Hillary called Bill over with one of her favorite fingers, as she jumped up, and onto the kitchen counter. Bill made his way to her, taking his time, because he knew she wouldn't last long. Hillary pulledhim in, and kissed his lips passionately, as she began to unbuton her pants, and sexily slide them down. Bill began to kiss his way down her body, as he painlessly removed Hillary's shirt, and made his way down to her belly, where she had a small bump. He made his way down to her inner thighs, and kissed both sides which gave Hillary the chills, making her shiver from within. Hillary couldn't take it any longer, she brought Bill back up, and whispered some dirty requests into his ear.

  Bill, and Hillary both stripped naked in a rush, and went over to their couch, Hillary layed on her back, while Bill threw her legs over his shoulders, and got ready at her entrance. Hillary moaned genly as Bill entered her, she had requested that he pound her pussy until she screamed, she hadn't had so much action, and excitement in a couple of days. She craved him inside of her, like she craved strawberry milkshakes with pickles, and sour cream. Hillary felt as warm as a glass of Brandy, when you first take a couple of sips down. Bill wanted to grant his wife's request, but also wanted to make sure their future child was not injured. He thrusted powerful enough to make the legs of couch shake, but made sure to keep a medium tempo, and not go too fast, but not too slow either. Hillary managed to let out a laugh, in between a couple of moans, she had begun to feel the baby kick, every time Bill thrusted in. "I think our little love bug knows what's going on." Bill smiled, he knew from previous experiences that the baby was protected by the amniotic sack, even if he passed her cervix. Hillary grew close to her orgasm, she started to claw Bill's back, with her natural, and unpainted, long nails. This drove Bill wild, and they both started panting, Hillary's hips were buckling to meet Bill's motions. Soon, Bill finished deep within his wife, and a couple of painful minutes later, Hillary started screaming his name, he knew she was satisfied. He gently removed himself, and began to clean Hillary up with his tongue, he started on the outside, then opened her inner lips slowly. Hillary didn't want him to touch her after the baby was born, because she was told she has a slight possibility of tearing, and she didn't want to put either one of them through the trauma of that, so she wanted to enjoy sex oral, vaginal, and anal before the baby had arrived. Bill continued adventuring his way through, until he hit her clitorus, which sent a tingly sensation into her body. Hillary's eyes began to roll back, as she had gotten a glance at the clock, it was now about nine o'clock am, they'd been fooling around now for about an hour, and a half. They had a photoshoot in a little bit less than thirty minutes. "Bill, we're gonna be late for our-" She had orgasmed another time, as he pulled his tongue out, and cleaned up, he kissed his way back up to her lips, letting her taste herself upon his lips. Then he helped her up, and took her to the restroom, so they could shower, and get ready. Hillary dressed in a dark blue exclusive maternity photograpy dress, that showed her baby bump, along with a flat pair of sandals, she had a manicure good thing for the local spa only being a block away from them. She had her long dirty-blonde hair done in fingerwaves, and swept onto her shoulders. Bill had a dressy tux, with one of Hillary's favorite blue ties, it had little whales on it. They hadn't even realized they were both dressed in blue, but it kind of went with them. When they were all done getting ready, they made sure to open all of the gifts from the previous days before, and set them up, leaving them with ten minutes to get there, so they decided to head out. 

   The photoshoot went well, it was only two and a half hours long. Hillary had extra copies made, so that she could mail them out to family members, and friends. Hillary was ready for a long nap after lunch, she was beat. So, Bill decided to cuddle with her, spooning her, and wrapping his arm around them. As Bill watched Hillary sleep, he noticed that she would smile often in her sleep. He was tired as well, and didn't expect to wake up, until the next morning.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my Story, some of the things in my stories have happened to me before, and this is kind of like a way to vent, I'm sorry to upset you.


	2. Illegitimate Child?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Bill be truthful, and tell Hillary the truth? Will Linda ruin their marriage? Who is Linda Lehman? Where did she come from? What does she want from Bill? Keep reading to find out soon.

 

_**Two Months Later** _

   Hillary woke up around five o'clock am, usual timing, she had a wonderful slumber, but she was glad to be awake, she felt as if her bladder were about to burst. As she gets closer to her due date, which is only two months away, she has had to go to the restroom more often. She was put on minor bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy, because of her past. She was not allowed to leave the house, unless it was doctor's orders, or an emergency. She had finished all of her good novels, and started spending Bills money on more, he didn't mind, he believed reading was good for mommy and baby both. He was just happy to see her happy, and functioning well. Her doctor said that if at anytime during her eighth month of pregnancy she felt uncomfortable, he could always induce an early labor. The baby weighed about eight pounds, the doctor's prediction was a boy, but Hillary had a strong feeling it was a girl. She got ready for the day, and went through her daiy routine, as usual, when she got out of the shower, Bill had already finished breakfast. Hillary had started eating her breakfast, and finished her tea, when a wave of heat hit her, and she made sure to set the thermostat down, to the early sixties as she liked it. Hillary had a check-up later that day, she had wanted a baby for so long, she didn't believe it was all really happening. Hillary went back to bed, Bill followed her, and made sure to turn out all of the lights. Hillary had wrapped her legs in between Bills, and reached her hand around him. He made her feel warm hearted, secure, safe, and peaceful.

   There was a knock at the door, it was really early for company, but Hillary went to answer it anyway. She got up from bed, giving Bill a gentle kiss on the lips, before she waddled to the door, in her pink bunny house shoes, One of Bill's big shirts, and a pair of loose shorts. At the door was an older woman, average height, in good shape, she had baby blue eyes, Olive skin, and looked to be Colombian. Her name came to be Linda Inez Lehman, who is a forty-three year old lawyer, whom is allergic to walnuts, and enjoys glam-ping, theater and ferret racing. She seems to be considerate and stable, but can also be very selfish and a bit sneaky at times. She says that she grew up in a middle class neighborhood, and her parents separated when she was small, but remained friends and provided a happy, stable home. She claims to be the mother of Bill's first son, William Lehman Clinton, Hillary froze for a split second, holding her stomach, gently stroking it, as she asked for more details about their son.

 Hillary called Bill into the living room, to ask him for some clarification, she needed to know if he had cheated on her. She was upset that Bill hadn't ever thought to tell her he had a son already. William Jefferson Clinton Jr. was now four years of age, which would have made Bill twenty-five years old, Linda thirty-nine years old, and Hillary twenty-three years old. I must have happened a few years before they had gotten together, she thought she could trust Bill with everything, with her life. She wasn't the type of woman to jump to conclusions, but maybe was just the hormones, because she honestly wanted to slap Bill for his foolishness. Bill gave both women their space, he knew that Linda had gotten pregnant, but she had told him that she didn't want to burden him, and that she would raise the child on her own. Bill was going to file for custody, but didn't want to put Linda through that, he knew she liked to be independent. She had told baby William the truth, that he had a father, whom loved him very much, but she wanted to raise him by herself.

Hillary bit her lip, she had begun to feel what reminded her of menstrual cramps, felt something was wrong, because she hadn't felt anything similar during her pregnancy. She excused herself, to get some water from the kitchen, she thought maybe she was just dehydrated, or had a pinched nerve some where in her abdominal region. She opened the refrigerator, and grabbed the clear pitcher of water, but as the cramping had become more serious, she dropped the glass pitcher, letting it shatter as it hit the cold wooden floor. Which caused Bill, and Linda to get up and check on her. "Honey, are you okay?" Bill asked, as he made his way to her, he found her almost in a squatting position, both hands clutching the refrigerator doors. She couldn't speak, she had bitten her lip to the point of drawing blood. Tears swam violently down her face, and she felt as if her body was giving up on her. She had gently wiped the blood from her lip, and began to do her breathing exercises she'd learn turning a birthing class. Bill made his way over to the home telephone, and called for a private ambulance. Bill had stepped aside, and asked Linda to leave, which upset her, so she tipped off the press. Making it harder for them to leave the building. Hillary was rushed to the hospital in a helicopter, because it was an important matter. She was scared, but she knew in the end it would be alright. When they arrived at the hospital, they were seen right away, and were told that baby was turning the wrong direction, causing the pain. In other words, the baby would be born breech, unless she had a C-section. She was worried about the scaring, and the pain afterwords. She could be induced earlier, but the baby would have to be placed in the NICU until it was ready to live outside of the hospital, depending on it's condition upon arrival. 

_**Pre-labor** _

TBC, still working on this chapter//drafting!!


End file.
